The Prince and Peasant
by Captain CV
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the Prince of the kingdom. He had to travel the kingdom to get to know how to interact with peoples and also to found out his future wife. Due to playboy nature of him he could not settle with long term relations with any. Suddenly his feelings changes when he meet with mysterious green eyed girl who was working as a servant. Watch out how their romance bloom.


Author Note : I did not own the harry Potter. The idea of fiction is generated from "The Princess Knight" by Slytherin-nette and "I'm looking 4 my Princess : The search" by Moonlightstream36. The fiction is written by me to tribute readers on Friendship day. Today in my country, we celebrate festival dedicated to the love and duty between brothers and sisters named as "Rakshabandhan". Raksha bandhan means "bond of protection". So I dedicate this fiction to all my brothers and sisters from whole world who will be reading this fiction.

* * *

Long time ago on mysterious island a civilization was running their day-to-day life. They were far from external word and its affairs. The peoples in kingdom kept their life busy in harvesting food and vegetables in their farms. Recently they also joined habit of occasionally blowing smoke from cigars and drinking butterbear from local bars Three Broomsticks and Hogshead. The king Lucius who ruled over them was very polite and extremely hardworking so his kingdom was always happy. He wished that his son prince Draco take on him and rule the kingdom to see much bright days, but young prince was turned arrogant as he had more influence of his aunt Bellatrix. Bellatrix was appointed as his tutor to teach him how to rule kingdom very finely but along with this she also taught him how he is superior than common peasant people in the kingdom. She also told him he supposed to be with children's of high officers of the kingdom. Vincent Crabbe Jr., Gregory Goyle Jr., Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott all was the son of high ranked officers. Whenever there was a ball in palace he was always taken Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Tracy Davis. King Lucius did not have problem with his friends or dates he knows all of them are quite well, he just wish that he should learned how to rule over the kingdom finely. He thought for some time and decided to play same thing that his father King Abraxas played with him on his 21st Birthday.

King Lucius talked about this to his queen Narcissa about the prince, "darling don't you think our sons 21st birthday will be approaching in 6 months. Traditions says that he is very eligible to take over the kingdom. He also passed the test compiled by all of our Royal instructors. Our royal seneschal informed me that our prince is arrogant when it comes to time when he interact with common peoples of kingdom. I had noticed this too and I am sure you had also."

Queen Narcissa think for moment, "My king, yes I observed it too. I suppose it was my fault that my sister taught him about high class ethics and all in his early life so now he is stick to his old habits. The all work done by our instructor to improve his behaviour towards common people is wasted. Please forgive me my king."

He had seen deep regret in her eyes. He knows why he loves her so much. He said to the queen, "Darling, it's not your fault. Whatever happened is happened and there should be no crying n spoiled milk." He glanced to queen who laughed warmly over his comforting words. King Lucius further added, "Do you remember, in my days I was same as Draco. Arrogant, Selfish, possessive if you glance in past you add much more things to the list. My father that time king he sent me to visit all part of kingdom in both form the price of kingdom and disguised a local farmer's son who was visiting villages to villages in search of medicines for his ill mother. This helped me to interact with peoples of my kingdom as one of them not as a prince. That way they can more relevant to talk about their problems. I am sure this will help him to learn about people. "Queen Narcissa's face bighted and suddenly she hoped that her son will turn into perfect king just like her father. She told king to just take all precautions so that he will be safe in journey.

It was about time when they was getting ready for bed, then queen Narcissa asked king, "On his 21st birthday, the prince should have to present his soon to be queen to the royal court as a tradition. Prince Draco knows about it but he did not specified interest or let us know he had figured out someone who could be his other half. " Lucius huffed and said, "He will told Prince Draco that he should also find his other half when he was visiting the kingdom otherwise he will be bounded to Lady Astoria Greengrass, youngest daughter of Duke of Slytherin realm." Both of them knows their son did not have interest in long term relationship. In childhood under tutorship of his aunt he was dated with Royal court member's daughters of his age but over the time he developed friendly feelings towards all of them. Of his friends now Blaise, Theodore, Vincent Jr., Gregory Jr. all four of them are have good warrior and combat skills and soon they will be joining to prince Draco in his court. Lady Pansy have desire to learn the art of music and dance now she had quite good hand on it. Lady Daphne and Lady Tracy also had trained to be warrior and now they are teaching skill of self-defence to young women's and girls' for self-protection. Lady Daphne also have skill I medical to heal the injured peoples and Lady Tracy have hand to organise events and other celebrations. Their father was not approved much of this idea but along with some promises they give some freedom to their daughters. Now all 8 of them are quite together unbreakable friends, so king Lucius make up mind that all of them will give accompany to prince and queen Narcissa told she will let the ladies of group know what Draco particularly should have find in the girl who will be future queen of their kingdom.

In the morning Lucius takes permission from all friends of prince and their parents to send them for journey in kingdom to get to know more for whom they are going to work as a member of royal court. Their parents all agreed to this and they give permission to their children for journey. Now the only task left to tell prince that he have to go on journey of kingdom. King and Queen together goes towards the chamber of their son.

When they arrived, the guard on the door told them prince was occupied so prince told him to hold everyone who come asking for prince. Guard could not able to resist from granting entrance to king and queen. When they knocked the door, they listen muffled curses and some sound that generates from scattering of utensils. When Prince Draco opened the door almost on the verge of cursing the person who disturbed his pleasant moments. He winced when he saw his mother and father outside of his door. Queen Narcissa rolled her eyes seeing half naked sate of her son while King Lucius raised his volume and told unwelcomed occupant of room to go out. The girl who covered her body by sheet of bed cloth run out from the room.

"What was this Draco, another one night stand? Are you serious about your future, at least for the sake of our kingdom? The future king-to-be should not include in such allegations. What if, the girl got pregnant and accuse you for this, in such case media will not stop throwing ill on your character." King Lucius continues to yell him about his miss behaviour, while Narcissa gently told her son, "My Dragon, you are about to become 21st year old in next 6 months. By then you must have to found out your partner and future queen for our kingdom. The girl who you are going to marry will be queen of our kingdom she must have qualities which will help her to take care of our kingdom with you. Please tell me Dragon you are proceeding with this." Draco winced when he heard his mother calling him by his childhood name and he actually lost count how much time she reminds him that he have to found bride for him by his 21st birthday.

Seeing look on Prince Draco's face, Lucius give him warning "If you could not found your wife and future queen then your destiny will be settled with the Lady Astoria Greengrass." Draco horrified with the idea, Lady Astoria have good figure and beauty as any guy desire but she did not have fiery spirit or she did not fight him back. She simply said yes to him for all his order. So in her company he get bored in very little time. He knows they will not going to work out fine. He objected his father, "Father, how I should be found my wife within just 6 months. I absolutely do not want that to be Lady Astoria, yes she have everything we want but with her I get bored in very less time."

As always his mother answered to him, "Dragon, we are planning you to send on journey of our kingdom. No, you are not going on this journey as a Prince of kingdom, you are going undisguised as a normal traveller. Your friends will going to accompany you and the royal guards will keep close eye on you throughout entire journey for you and your group safety. Your skills with weapons are excellent but still it is precautionary movements. You will be leaving by tomorrow morning and you are not going to argue with it."

Draco frowned, he the prince of kingdom have to journey like a commoner. He thought the fact is disgusting. He moved to object this but his father shut his moth by telling, "If you did not do this then you will be no longer Prince of this kingdom." Seeing warning his eyes Draco accepted their plan and told them tomorrow he will start the journey with his friends.

Draco packed his bags with all his elegant, designed dress robes and other valuable artefacts. His parents told him that he is disguised he could not carry then with him. They give him the only one bag with cloths and other necessary things. He enquired them about servant then King Lucius told him they will have to do everything their own, it will give them some important lessons on life. When he was taking live from the castle all of his instructor and king Lucius told him to study the local peoples problem and try to found out answers for them.

Draco and his friends walked out of castle for their journey of kingdom. They did not have problem when they was passing through Slytherin realm of their kingdom. Slytherin was the most developed of all four realms. While Ravenclaw realm is home for sage and all intellect persons he also did not have problem there to. He found out some girls there that they could be his interest. He also spend nights with some of them but his heart told him they are not what he was wanted. Pansy, Tracy and Daphne rejected every one he was interested. One girl they found out was matched in their dictionary of proper future queen of kingdom. Her name was Luna Lovegood.

Pansy and Tracy meet the girl first at the local inn. She was living with her father who published magazine which have information on wild animals. They found out she have very interest in animals, she like to tame them. She also have much open character. When they settled her meeting with prince. Prince Draco did not found her interesting. He makes fun of her strange earrings and said she had no sense of fashion. Blaise found out her and apologised for prince's behaviour towards her. Luna said she don't mind as everyone make fun of her attire and she is now used to with this. Blaise takes interest her and asked if she is seeing out any, she told she is now betrothed to Neville Longbottom. All of Prince Draco's friend found that visit to Ravenclaw got them some new information or new skill. Pansy found out particular sound style from sages of Ravenclaw's she purchased the books which will help her to learn that style. While Tracy and Daphne found out interested books for them to. Even boys like Gregory and Vincent who hate to read found out better books on weapons and strategies used in wars and in peacetime. The only one who did not take this visit importantly was Prince Draco. Instead of get to involved with peoples he actually involved with girls more. His charming attire was enough for almost every girl to fall for him. His friend was concerned about his behaviour but they decided to watch him closely, they know one day he will be on right track. With all of hope they departed from Ravencalw to Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor was the only realm who was much poor compared to other three, seeing that about two decades ago there was rebellion arise by unhappy lord of kingdom. As Gryffindor was farther from kingdom they decide to attack and take over Gryffindor first. The Potter family was the Duke of Gryffindor that time. The Duke James and his friends Baron Sirius Black, Baron Remus Lupin and Baron Longbottom fought with him and get down the threat towards the kingdom. This victory was come after great cost, they lost most of their soldiers along with Baron Sirius and Baron Remus. Next day they found Potter manor burning to the ash Lord and Lady Longbottom was dead in their home. When they investigated in details they found it was Peter Pettigrew another friend of Lord James who turned on him and give rebellions all information about Gryffindor defence. When he found out his lord is dead by the hand of Potters, he come to their home and set every single exit to fire then he go towards the Longbottom manor and murdered both Lord and Lady Longbottom to seek the revenge. King Lucius ordered to take him in ordered death sentence to hm. Now after 19 years Draco told his friends the story of Gryffindor. He added further it was said that Potters had a daughter who would be same to their age, they did not knows whereabouts of her. He told them The Duke Potter and his father once agreed to make marriage contract between them once both of them married but Potter family is attacked and there was no any trace of girl it was not going.

The path from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor was going from the deep forest. They had taken horse carriage for girls and the boys were riding on horseback. They were travelling for hours but they could not able to found out correct path. It was getting close to the night so they decided to camp out on the correct spot there in forest. They found nice spot near the lake for camping. They divided chores between them while all girls are going to take care of dinner while boys are gathering water, dried woods and meat. All of them firmly told to Draco if he want to sleep early and get out from forest as early as possible then he have to work. Since Draco have good aim he took task for hunting, actually hunting was his favourite hobby as like all Prince. He claimed that he had hunted down the large lion by himself when he was just 15 years old. Blaise accompanied him for the hunting, Gregory and Vincent took the task to gather dry woods and set up the fire while Theodore was getting water from lake and keeping eye on the girls for in case emergency protection if required.

Draco and Blaise gone deep in the woods in search of hunt. Their luck could not be turned out to their side. While they keep searching they found some sweet feminine sound. Both Draco and Blaise climb up on the tree and watch around for source of sound. Draco nearly found a lone deer running towards the patch of flowers. He immediately pointed his gun towards the deer and fired the bullet. He failed to notice Blaise's do not fire look also he failed t notice a pretty, slender girl towards whom the deer was running. All things happened suddenly the girl heard the sound of gunshot and screamed while deer cried painfully and fallen still on the ground. The girl looked shocked and in trance for second then she searched for the person who was caused the death of her only friend in world with absolute fury in her eyes. When she saw both Blaise and Draco climbed down from tree. Draco came forward to claim his hunt, Blaise keep behind with sad look in his eyes.

When she saw a person with strong build and blond hair came forwards with gun on his back. She run towards him and started slapping him wherever she found her had hit him. Blaise comes forwards and control her, unknowingly she hugs him and make path to the tears that was gathering in her eyes from all of her life years that she remembered but never shred them. She suddenly realise she was crying of someone strangers shoulder, a broad male shoulder she blushed immediately and turns her back towards them. Blaise told her about their problem and they were lost in forest and they did not have food so they have to hunt down. It was not good their hunt turns out her friend they did not want to harm him if they was known about it earlier. She said silently to them, "He was the only friend I have, and now you took that pleasure of my life away from me. Now I don't have anything to offer you so you can go from where you come. In the early morning I have to come a lake to take water if you make sure you were ready to leave by that time then I could give you direction towards the Gryffindor realm." She then go towards the flower patch and took out white rose from it. She turned towards the dead deer in front of Draco where dead deer was fallen. She kept the white rose on his body and prayed, "May you always rest in heaven my dear friend, maybe we will meet once again in next birth if all tales are correct." Then she disappeared from there sight in somewhere deep in the forest.

All this time Draco was observing her, her eyes have very nice shed of Green. They were holding much pain in them if what Draco was learned is true. Her height was not much, He is may be head taller than her. She have naturally curly hairs that was bound in messy bun on the back of her head. When he observed her robes the he turn out his nose in disgust. He think whatever she was wearing is rags not a proper cloth. They were so much oversized and they were broken everywhere. Her foot also did not have proper footwear too so he ignored her and her ranting's simply, but he did not have any problem to stare at her arse as she was retiring. He wanted to make his territory over there but that girl was too lower class for his standing.

Behind him Blaise was touched by the behaviour of girl towards the dead animal. He did not had seen or listen about person who shows their love for animals until he meets with Luna. This girl was completely different, The cloths she was wearing was only showing she was nothing more than a servant girl but the words she had spoken to them is the qualities only shown by royal peoples. She forgive them easily, she wished she could help them but she did not have anything offer to them. She also told them she will help to them out from forest in the morning.

That night both boys thinking about that mysterious green eyed girl. Once was impressed by her personality and one by her figure.

* * *

A/N :- Thank you for reading the fiction. Please forgive me for my spellings and grammar mistakes. I am not much good with English as it was my third language in primary school. Please read and review.

Chapters will be updated on weekends.


End file.
